Real for us
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: (Whouffaldi / 12th Doctor and Clara Fluff) Clara thinks strongly about her feelings for the Doctor since he regenerated. She is still travelling with the Doctor and this time he decides to take her somewhere different, somewhere modern in her own planet but is still breath-taking and spectacular. (First Doctor Who fanfiction) [COMPLETE]


**Authors notes: **Hello Everyone!  
>So this is my first proper Doctor Who fanfiction (Because the one I wrote with my friend doesn't count because she wrote the DW parts) so this is my first ever attempt, and yes, I ship Whouffaldi (Clara12) But I explain why in this story.  
>So I really hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D<p>

(This one is for you Adam)

**Real for us**

I'm sure you can forgive me for somewhat falling in love with him. I mean, we travel together all the time, but it's not like a normal travel, you know? We travel greater distances than anyone else and witness things that always seem way too surreal to even imagine, let alone believe.

We travel together to ends of time and space, running into some kind of deadly situation each time. Yet I trust him with my life, he asks me to do something then I do it. He asks me the truth then I give him the truth. Of course I keep things hidden, but if they need to be told then they will. He's saved me before and he'll save me again, I know that I can always count on that. That's what makes me fall for him, that loving interior that he keeps hidden away, but he has so much care for me and we both know that.

But it's also strange, he's not the same as he used to be, his face is not the same, neither is his personality. His face is brand new yet it's old…grey and wrinkled. Maybe it distracts me slightly, I first knew him as someone different, an outgoing and crazy alien with a young face.

It threw me at first, but then someone very special told me something important, that he is still the man. Deep down inside he is still the Doctor that I first knew. So maybe I shouldn't be scared by the face, he may look old, but after all he is still the same age as his previous form, which was a digit in it's thousands, so why should now be any different, If I can fall in love with him then I can fall in love with him now.

It's just a different face. But I was also told that he is so much more scared than I am, and I believe that. I cannot imagine growing to love a certain for of yourself, knowing your own face and your personality and then suddenly having to watch that explode away. It must be terrifying, not knowing what you'll be left with afterwards, and maybe, just maybe he was terrified that his new self would drive me away from him.

I can understand why he's scared. And that's exactly why I shouldn't be. If he's afraid to lose me then I wont let him, I'll stay by his side. Not just because I don want him to face another loss, but because I want to stay with him. I never want leave him. I look across at the Doctor, his piercing eyes staring down intensely at the TARDIS control panel. His extravagant eye brows furrow with frustration and I crack a secret smile. He notices.

"What're you so happy about?"

"Nothing." I say, still smiling.

"Strange." He says to himself.

"What's strange?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to be so happy, considering you clearly didn't do a very good job with you're make-up this morning." He retorts with a minimal smile. I hold my hand to my cheek and feel it's surface.

"Excuse me! My make-up is fine!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so!"

"Do whatever you have to do to keep your self esteem up." I have to admit I really did enjoy our little spurts of jokes and banter. It made things a lot more humorous, it's a very good way to stay sane.

"Where do you fancy going next then Clara?" He questions as he stands away from the central panel.

"I don't know, why don't you surprise me."

"I would've thought that after all this time you'd be sick of surprises?"

"Not at all!" I smile at him. He smiles back. I rest my head against his shoulder and he stiffens slightly, but I hold myself there until he relaxes and he can enjoy our little moment of tenderness.

"Hmmm, well I do know of this one really fantastic planet, the creatures that

live there are truly extraordinary and it would be a fabulous chance to study -"

"-Doctor!" I interrupt his fast speech.

"Yes?" He asks with a puzzled expression.

"What's the catch?" I ask bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, there's always some kind of catch or but that turns one of our adventures into some mission to save our skins. So come on." I encourage.

"They're cannibals." The Doctor admits. I hold up a stern finger to him.

"Okay. No."

"Fine!" He moves back around the panel quickly, then he looks at me with a spark flaring in his eyes. He holds up to fingers to me, symbolising his idea. I smile. "What about something slightly different?" He smiles back.

"I'm listening."

"How about somewhere on this planet?"

"I suppose there's no better place to start." I chuckle.

"Somewhere pretty I assume?"

"Why not?" I say enthusiastically.

"Okay, where are you thinking, Paris? London? Rome? Egypt?"

"Egypt? No, too much sand."

"Well, it is Egypt." He comments. "How about Rome instead then?"

"Perfect!" I reply with a smile.

"Rome it is then!" He yanks down a lever on the panel and Rome becomes our destination.

***!***

The Doctor opens the TARDIS door gently and peeks out for a few seconds. He turns back to me with a smile.

"Good news! We've landed in the right place at the right time!"

"You sound very surprised Doctor."

"Well, you know I've been having trouble with her lately."

"What time period are we in?"

"I decided to go quite modern and somewhat boring this time, to really shake things up a bit." He sounds funny saying that. "We're in exactly the same year."

"So you've taking me in a time machine to the same year?"

"Don't say you're disappointed? We have just travelled across Europe in a few short seconds." He reasons with me in his Scottish accent.

"Okay, I'll forgive you." I say with a wink. He takes my hand a leads me out of the door and as soon as my eyes scan the area a wave of shook and surprise crashes over me. We are in Rome, but not in the street like you'd expect, Instead we're on a building rooftop looking down at the city.

The beautifully crafted building glitter and shine against the blackness of the sky and the chilling wind throws my hair around. It takes my breath away so suddenly that I almost fall. But the Doctor has his arm around my shoulders, ready to catch me if he needs to.

"What do you think Clara?"

"It's…it's absolutely beautiful Doctor." I say, almost breathless.

"Ahh, I knew you'd like it. I have to admit that you humans do have some truly splendid and beautiful locations on your planet."

"We do, we really do."

We stand together for a long time, admiring this world, letting it's beauty fill every inch of our bodies and allowing us to be overwhelmed with it's supernatural magnificence. In this moment it is as if we were the only two people in the universe. Like time and space stands still for us. I look up at the Doctor and he looks back down at me, he kisses me then. The second that our lips touch there is an electric spark that pulses through us and sends firework sensations bursting through the air.

He brushes his hand down my cheek and he separates out lips. We both turn back towards the dazzling city knowing that we'll always have this memory in time. That this was something real to us. It would always be ours. Forever.

***!***

**Authors notes: **I really hope you enjoyed that, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
